Angel or Death
by TakiraSilvermoon
Summary: Will Serena regain her memories of her past or will the enemy destory her before she has the chance?ON HOLD
1. It starts

I do not Own Sailor Moon or any Anime that I use. The strictly belong to their owners. I do however own the six Scared guardians; (Except the ones belonging to Sailor Moon). Plus the Scouts are searching for Serenity. Everyone from the Stars is in this.

Prologue

A silver hair teenager stood upon the ledge, breathing very heavily. She had some wounds, cuts and bruises all over her body. An ice blue/silver armor was around her. The symbol of 'Gaia' was on the chest plates, wrapped around the Earth. She held a glaive and a sword strapped to her side. She stood 6'7'' and was very well toned. Her eyes were ice blue/silvery color. In the upper left part of her ear lay a silver hoop erring. Part of a scar was seen running from just above her jaw line all the way down her throat. In front of her were two people, injured, not as bad as her though. The two in front of her had a whip, the other a sword with serpents intertwines on it.

"You will not win!" growled the silver hair young adult.

"Give it up, Gaia!" growled the red hair women. She stood 6' even and was semi-toned. She had baggy red pants on and a very blood red tank-top on. Her eyes were reddish tint with a bit of violet in them.

"Yea, you're outnumbered!" agreed the other women. Standing at 5'12'' and was also semi-toned. She had ice blue baggy pants with a light blue tank top on. Her eyes were light blue with a bit of sky blue in them.

"You're crazy if you think I'll give!" growled Gaia, "What you are doing is wrong, Lead Crow and Siren"

"Then I guess we'll have to beat you into the ground once again" stated the red dressed one. Siren charged as she was ready. Gaia parried and then sent her back into the tree. Lead Crow took this time as Gaia ducked, dropped to the ground and tripped her. Flipping back up, Gaia got into a stance, preparing herself. The charged at the same time as Gaia smirked. She blocked both of them and then sent Lead Crow back as she spun around, knocking Siren off balance. Changing her hand grips, Gaia powered up and swung, hitting Siren directly on the chest, causing her to scream in pain. Dropping her sword, Siren fell to her knees then to the ground. Gaia turned and faced Lead Crow, a scowl on her lips.

"You will pay for that!" snarled Lead Crow as Gaia noticed her power rise immensely. Lead Crow attacked and Gaia struggled to block her blows. Then out of nowhere her whip lands around her neck, causing her to drop her glaive. Gaia let out a gasp as she grabbed the whip around her to try to get it off.

"You will pay" Lead Crow growled as she gripped her whip tightly.

"_Iie.._" Gaia whispered, struggling to get the whip off around her throat. Her air supply was being cut off as Gaia's world was starting to go hazy, the air being cut off. An idea suddenly popped into Gaia's mind as she closed her eyes and gripped what she could of the whip tightly.

_'I hope this works'_ Gaia thought as a soft silver glow started to course through the whip, heading towards Lead Crow. As it struck Lead Crow she let out a yell of pain, loosening the whip around her throat. Gaia started to breathe heavily, as she started to stand. Not seeing the golden orb sailing towards her from behind, it struck. Gaia let out a roar of pain as the glow surrounded her completely. Lead Crow looked up and Gaia could see her bow. But who is she bowing to? Trying to turn her head to see the one who struck her, she let out a startled gasp.

"_You..._" Gaia gasped as a woman in gold armor was walking up towards her. She had a golden sword strapped to her side and a smirk on her lips. Her red eyes held malice and something else she couldn't make out. The pain intensified as Gaia roared once again.

"So this is the Gaia and wolf causing me problems..." the lady stated as Gaia had one eye closed. The glows vanished as Gaia dropped to the ground, breathing hard and sweat drenching her. Pain flared all over her as she felt her muscles scream out in pain. The lady stopped right beside her as Gaia tried to clench her hands into tight fists.

"_Iie..._" Gaia whispered, trying to get her body to respond. A foot landed onto of her back, pinning her down. She put pressure on her back as Gaia let out another roar of pain.

"And now you belong to me" laughed the lady. A silver glow started to surround Gaia, making the lady to back away from her. Closing her eyes in pain, silvery white wings sprang out from her back, some blood running from where they emerged. Hey lay upon the ground as Gaia tried to rise once again. The lady laughed, grabbing her by the throat and hoisting her into the air. Something slammed into the lady and Gaia was sent over the edge of the cliff and into the waters below.

"_IIE!_" the lady exclaimed, "_GO AFTER HER __AND_ _GET__ ME THE GIRL!_" Lead Crow and Siren nodded and hurried to the edge.

Gaia was washed upon the shore as her whole body shot out pain. She tried to rise but her muscles flat out refused. A nudge was felt as something wet went over her hand.

"_Blaze? Is that you boy?_" Gaia asked, weakly as he nudged her again. He helped her get an arm around his huge neck as they slowly made their way up the beach.

"Arigatou boy" Gaia thanked as she was helped. Siren and Crow appeared in front of them as Gaia gasped.

"You won't be escaping us, brat" growled Crow as Blaze bared his teeth.

"So this is your pet eh?" started Siren as she walked towards them. Blaze growled as his eyes flashed with anger. Crow sent Serena backwards as Blaze let out a snarl of rage. He lunged and bit into Crow's arm, ripping some of the flesh away. He sent her backwards and turned towards Siren. Attacking her as well, he sliced her along the chest and then pinned her to the ground, snarling with rage.

"_Blaze... Iie... stop!_" Gaia's weak voice rang out. Blaze stopped and looked back. He swiped Siren once again and moved to his friend and master's side, standing over her protectively.

"Damn tiger" growled Crow as she got up, "Why don't you just give up?" Serena let out a weak snort of disagreement.

"You must have some screws loose if you think I'll give" Serena growled.

" _STAR__ SERIOUS LASER!_" yelled a new voice as it struck Crow, sending her away a little. Some people in armor and leather jumped down around Blaze and Serena. The last thing she heard was someone telling her to hold on and then everything going black.

There's the end of the 1st chapter of the Angel or Death. I ask that you please review and let me know how you like this story. I also don't mind any suggestions, ideas or anything like that. That what keeps me going and the reviews do that too. I hope you who all read this like this story. Oh, before I forget, my other stories, even the Princess Farewell Revised will be put on hold until I can hunt down the files on one of my two computers that had outlines for the stories. I apologize for the trouble that this may cause but I do swear to finish them and not to discontinue them. Anyways I ask you to please read and review so I know if to continue this story or trash it. And I will post another chapter if I can get 10 to 15 reviews because I have two chapters written out... .

Ja Ne

Sayain46


	2. Important Notice!

Konnichi wa readers

Konnichi wa readers.

Yea, its been a while since I updated a lot of my stories. But here I am updating everyone bout something. Please read everything before exiting this.

About or a little over a year ago I was in a serious accident on a job. I injured my bad serverely. Im not trying to make up excuses but let me finish. I was knocked out for some time becuase of it. I havent been able to do much even though I tried working on the stories. I do plan on getting them up and done but I might be very slow at it. I apologize for the huge gap in between updates but it cannot be helped. I will possibly put some more stories up but I have no idea if anyone would care for them… or Im afraid they are just… not good enough. I might just put a teaser up and see if anyone might enjoy them updated. I don't know.

Alright heres the deal. I have decided to delete A Lost Princess as well as some others. The reason is I do not like how they are started and all. I will repost them but once I figure how to redo them and make them more…. Better I guess. I will however revise some chapters of A Princess Farewell. I actually rewrote some of the chapters and plan on replacing some of them. I didn't like how they acutally were going this time around either. I do now have a beta as well. I want to thank SangosCourage for all the help so far she has given me. I really enjoy talking to her and her stories. If anyone has time then they should go read them. Shes a excellent writer. Anyways look for a couple of teasers. One of them is called 'A lost Soul' and the other is 'Hunted'. They both are supernatural stories but with a really RARE pairing inside of them. They should be coming out very soon.  
I also want to thank all the readers for sticking with me and not giving up. I hope you all enjoy my stories and the ones that come out in the future. Anyways feel free to contact me anytime or and I enjoy any suggestions or comments.

Ja Ne,

Sayain46


End file.
